Leshawna
Coverage thumb|leftIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Leshawna is among the first contestants to arrive at the airport. Harold asks her if he will get to beatbox in the songs, but she doesn't get to answer this, as Duncan interrupted Harold with a threat. She stays fairly quiet until she asks where the bathroom is. In the bathroom, Leshawna notices that there is a camera in it, and expresses her frustration at it, saying how she can never get any of her private time on the show. During the Come Fly With Us musical number, Leshawna sings and dances with DJ in first class. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Leshawna forms a trio with DJ and Harold, being the first ones to cross the finish line after running away from scarabs they discovered in the pyramid. Later, they are put in Team Victory along with Lindsay, Bridgette and Ezekiel. Leshawna is shown to be angry at Chris because her team gets a stick, while the other two teams get a camel and a goat respectively, because they won the previous challenge and they get the most useless reward. In the second part of the previous episode, Leshawna tells Harold, who thought their gold mat meant they were cowards, that it means "victory." She later reminds Chris that the other teams received a camel and a goat, and they received a stick. She jumps into Harold's arms when Chris reveals that there are sand snakes in Egypt, along with killer scarab beetles. During Lovin' Time, Leshawna sings alone, and attempts to force two scarab beetles to mate. During the camel race, Team Victory is far behind, as Leshawna discovered they were running in circles. She is overjoyed when Harold finds out that the stick is actually a divining rod, and explains to Lindsay that it helps you find water. Later, her team arrives last to the Nile, where they see the other two teams finishing up their weave basket boats. She and DJ manage to get the boat done quickly, as Leshawna "knows her way around a weave." When the three teams hear that Chris would allow no elimination if each team got their prize across, Leshawna cheers, however this quickly turns to anger after Ezekiel confesses that he lost the stick. At the elimination ceremony, Leshawna votes for Ezekiel in the confessional, by stamping his passport. She receives the first barf bag full of airline issue peanuts ever, and Ezekiel is sent down the Drop of Shame. Trivia *In Before We Die, Leshawna reveals that she wants to become a billionaire. *Leshawna is the third person in the series to mention real people; in her case, she mentions Beyoncé Knowles and Janet Jackson in Slap Slap Revolution. Gallery TDA DIY Char Leshawna-1-.png AbbeyRoad-1-.png|Leshawna and Noah in the Total Drama World Tour theme song. CameraInPottyAGAIN -1-.png|Leshawna isn't happy about a camera being in the bathroom...again. ExhaustedDJHaroldLeShawna-1-.png|DJ, Leshawna, and Harold at the finish line. WLAE26-1-.png|Leshawna's vote. 639px-BWD LeShawna-1-.png|Leshawna sing in Before We Die. CART1012051000004974 008 640x360-1-.jpg|Leshawna yells at Harold for causing everyone to fall out of the plane. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy024-1-.png|Leshawna is torn in between voting for either Harold or DJ. VictorySled-1-.jpg|Leshawna asks DJ where he's going, as the finish line is nowhere in sight. TeamvicNYC-1-.png|Leshawna sings in What's Not To Love. LeShawna Categoría:Female